


龙龄/三色堇

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Kudos: 33





	龙龄/三色堇

“杂糅在精疲力竭拥抱中的一句我好想你。”

起源于一张照片的争吵。没有电光火石，没有针锋相对，有的仅是静置茶几的一束风干三色堇，边上安然躺着枚带些余温的求婚戒指。

过了举国欢庆的日子，北京俨然已经准备着入冬了。宽敞的卫衣挡不住这阵儿正料峭的寒风，一股脑打衣摆里头卷送进来，冻得张九龄激灵地直打了个抖。秋风跟长了眼似得往正燃着的半根烟上吹，烟卷沙尘钻进眼眶，夹杂血丝还要再红上三分。

巷口的24小时便利店风雨无阻营业照旧。指尖最后一口烟跃动着燃尽了，他揉扁了手里纤巧的烟盒，丢出一个抛物线的弧度。垃圾入篓，推门而进，机械的女音播报着欢迎光临。张九龄抬手揉过干涩的眼皮，指头清淡烟草味儿钻进鼻腔，他下意识舔了舔干燥的唇，直道说今天的煊赫门好苦。

泡面纸盖掩住了不停外蹿的白雾，在里头翻腾着要纸杯都成了暖手的工具。张九龄掀开了盖儿，等不及一般拿塑料叉子搅了搅夹生的面条，应着边上手机震动声响凑近脑袋吸了一口。许是这泡面太烫，蒸汽糊眼，抑或是老坛入味，酸菜刺激了味蕾，红透的黏膜挡不住热液的轮番进攻，终是从眼眶边放肆坠落。他胡乱抹尽了两颊的湿意吸了吸鼻子，停了震的手机锁屏显示十数个未接来电，净出自一人之手，亲昵的叠字备注名更是讽刺一般堂皇跃进视野，躁意更甚。

他摘下左耳镶金的耳环，戳进手机卡槽取出最小尺寸的sim卡丢入剩下的泡面汤里。小卡片浮在红油上兜转了两圈沉底，信号栏也随之跳动着转换成了无服务。

吵闹了一晚上的手机难得清净。张九龄盯着橱窗上透印着的分外狼狈的脸，攥着冰凉的手机揣手进兜，线圈卫衣照旧难挡寒气。鲜少人迹的深夜，胡同街边挂来庆贺佳节的小气球还没来得及拆下，被风吹得一弯一摇再随之飘扬。他抽开系在栏杆上的活结，充满氢气的气球就打着旋儿不停飘到空中，给路灯映照得可爱又讨喜。它们本是自由体，被绳结束缚住了英魂，只能做为人们娱乐庆祝的一方配角。

气球都能追寻自由，更何况能做出主观选择的人？既向往更高更远的天空，自己又何必将他拘束在安定的小家里，定性要求他做一只早晚都会干瘪的氢气球。

他愿做那个解结人。

空荡的衣兜里躺着支一次性火机，找不出再多根烟来发挥它的剩余价值。也是累赘。他想着摸出打火机弃在路边的垃圾箱上。胡同也快走到尽头，街尾总有一个卖糖葫芦的老头，摊上仅剩两串原汁原味儿的，正收拾着家伙什准备归家。

“叔，给我拿一串。”

自打各地专场结束后，王九龙就爱领着他往胡同里逛。彼时一根糖葫芦都跟玉盘珍羞似得，争抢着你一口我一口，糯米纸里头裹着的都是正宗的老北京风味。

都是满满当当的回忆。

张九龄收腿坐在马路牙子边上，师傅在收摊的间余跟他叨家常，三言两语逃不开过来人教训话儿的富贵在天。大城市里头的失意的小年轻太多了，哪个不是经不住老天降命的种种挫折，靠着酒精买醉，靠着香烟提劲儿，熬过这阵儿又是一条英雄好汉。他嚼着嘴里最后那颗无核山楂，酸牙的劲儿过去，蜜糖就裹着舌尖甜满喉腔，徒留甘甜的奇妙回味，要人唇齿生津。

街巷又归到空荡安宁的最初。长长竹签被他叼在嘴里，舌底压着尖头勾转仿佛还有丝麦芽的甜气余留。张九龄扶着膝盖起身抻了个懒腰，签子随手丢进了垃圾篓里，伴着竹物入筒的响声清脆，低哑的轻唤打右方十字路口悄摸钻进了心坎。

“九龄。”

路灯明灭照在来人的套头兜帽上，眼底疲惫的血丝挡不住惊喜讶异。这两天的突发事件直叫原本满面春风的青年措手不及，无暇顾虑形象管理，青色的胡茬都从皮肤里头钻出头角，显得人全没了精气神，邋遢又苍老。唯不变就是那永远闪着星光的两眼，此时正映着空无一人的街道，映着泪水破眶而出的自己。

气球兜转着又回到了手边，再不抓紧就要被大风刮走了。

他踮了踮脚圈上爱人冰凉的脖颈，仰头递上一个滚热的吻。下巴上滋生的硬茬蹭剐脸颊又被热泪濡湿了去，柔软得像羽毛抚过心底，只剩满腔赤诚的爱意。

系结还需解结人。

午夜鲜少人迹的死胡同底，张九龄背抵着矮墙跟八爪鱼似得挂在师弟身上，全身心托付给面前的人儿，一件薄卫衣被蹭得凌乱不堪。濡热的吻兜头盖脸砸落下来，细嫩的皮叼咬于齿间不一会儿就留下块儿红印。

十月的寒风呼啸刮过激起阵鸡皮疙瘩，又被掌控者揉碎了凉意拥进结实可靠的臂弯里。宽厚大手攒着最原始的情欲，四处抹按搓揉，配合着指尖恰当好处的撩动，适时点燃了初冬的头一把火。王九龙把人掉了个个儿，赤裸的双腿终于得以踩着褪下的衣裤安稳贴地。他虔诚地吻过干花脆弱打摆的花枝，唇瓣携着失而复得的悦色一并颤抖着，在昏黄照明的路灯下缓步步入这片花海。

爱欲交杂的浪潮拍打本就已不堪重负的破旧甲板，他的热烈海洋翻滚着淹没了船只，木板破败的呻吟就是这压倒船帆的最后一声号角。张九龄仰长了颈子承受身后愈渐狠戾的冲撞，噙不住的生理眼泪从颊边流落，很快就被捕捉卷进要人窒息的深吻里，咸涩而甜蜜。

热泪与烫爱交织的缠绵情事里，再多情话云云都难抵直截了当的直奔主题。王九龙把着师哥快要站不住的大腿再挺入些分，敏感的肠壁瑟缩紧裹了霸道的入侵者，欲望叫嚣着还要更多。完全被动的姿势里，张九龄撑着墙面扭过头来伸出手臂，涕泗横流的面颊颇显狼狈。

王九龙牵过纤弱的胳膊归到开始的紧紧相拥。他们不顾一切的十指相扣，情爱里顾不及的太多都在愈加失控的灵肉交合中实现。凶狠又柔情、果断又踌躇，紧搂着心尖上的爱人，溺毙在无尽的温柔里。

指环复又套上了无名指，被师弟的指尖细细摩挲过又扣环到一起。两个一半并在一块儿，在无人的街区攒满了爱意，闪烁着银制物晶亮的光。

原来你已在心底生根，成为我心里头的一部分，开出一束火红的三色堇。

“我好想你。”

“我好爱你。”


End file.
